


Put Your Arms Around Me

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Clothes SharingA bit of sweet alpha!Merlin and omega!Eggsy.





	Put Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND ME

Merlin eagerly throws his coat on its hook and locks the front door. “Eggsy, I’m home!” He reels back and hits the door as the stench of Eggsy’s despair hits him in the face. He gasps and chokes for breath. “EGGSY?” Merlin yells.

“In tha kitchen,” a small voice says.

Merlin’s feet barely touch the floor as he flies down the hall. He finds Eggsy on the floor, knees up to his face, back against the cupboards. “Oh my God, Eggsy, are you all right?” Merlin falls to the floor and gathers him close, tucking Eggsy’s head against his neck. He sends out a scent of safety and calm, rocking his omega back and forth. “Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?”

“It fell.” Eggsy fists his hands in Merlin’s jumper.

“What fell? The baby?” Merlin immediately puts his hands on Eggsy’s round stomach and growls. Eggsy shudders and tilts his head. “Oh. I’m sorry, my Eggsy.” He kisses Eggsy’s throat, licks the bond mark.

“No, Sprout and I are fine. I just…I was trying to make a soufflé…I wanted ta surprise ya. But everything went wrong…the eggs were bad and I had to go to the grocer…”

“Eggsy Unwin, you weren’t to leave this house alone.” Merlin’s growl is fierce.

“I know, but I just needed eggs and it was just down tha street. An’ then I cut my finger shreddin’ tha cheese.” Merlin whimpers and takes Eggsy’s hands in his, kissing each finger until he finds the cut and actually sucks on it. “An’ I followed tha directions perfectly…an’ it fell.” Eggsy glares at the dish on the stove. “Fuckin’ fell…everything’s horrible today.”

“Oh, my sweet omega.” Merlin kisses the top of his head, trying to relax. He’s been overprotective since Eggsy’d told him of his pregnancy, but now that they only have three weeks to go it’s gone over the top. “I’m sorry you’re having such a horrible day.”

“Wanted ta surprise ya…wanted ta make something special.” Eggsy fists at his eyes like a child and Merlin has to smile.

“Sweetling, everything you do for me is special. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble.” He wipes Eggsy’s face with his handkerchief and helps him stand. “It’s not good for the baby, you worrying like this.”

“Yeah, well, this baby’s the reason I won’t be able to cook like this fer much longer, probably be exhausted all tha time with midnight feedings an’ all.” Eggsy looks down at himself, disgust pouring from every pore. “Don’t see how ya even love me. I’m fat now, be fat after Sprout comes…tits all huge an’ floppin’ around.”

“Eggsy. Stop. Omega,” Merlin says sternly, changing to his alpha voice. Eggsy whimpers and buries his face in Merlin’s chest. “You aren’t to speak of yourself in this way. You’re providing nourishment for our wee bairn. You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and you will be beautiful to me as long as there’s sight in these ancient eyes.”

“Thank you, babe…an’ you ain’t ancient. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Merlin holds him as best he can, their Sprout taking up most of the room between them.

“Sorry I went mental on you.” Eggsy wipes at his eyes and takes a deep breath. “I need to clean up. I’m sorry you came home to such a mess.”

“It’s all right, sweetling,” Merlin says with a grin. He loves the way Eggsy’s been nesting, keeping things neat and welcoming. He goes to the refrigerator and opens it. “Why don’t you throw together a salad for us…I see we have a lot of vegetables in here. And then, if someone gives me a kiss and a smile, perhaps we can go for ice cream.”

“I will always have a kiss an’ a smile fer ya, Merlin. Don’t gotta bribe me with ice cream.” Eggsy grins up at him and gives him a tender kiss.

“That’s my dear boy. I’ll be right back down.” He kisses Eggsy’s nose and goes upstairs.

 

“Thank you fer tha ice cream, babe.” Eggsy happily licks at his cone as they walk back to the house, hand in hand. “Chocolate ice cream solves all the world’s problems.”

“Perhaps I should tell Arthur that…it might make our jobs quite a bit easier.” Merlin pulls away and hangs back a bit, allowing Eggsy to walk ahead.

“Yeah, but then ya’d have a table full of obese knights.” Eggsy keeps walking. “Are ya watching me waddle again?”

“You don’t waddle, lad. You walk just fine.”

“I waddle. I have my own gravitational pull.” Eggsy smiles over his shoulder, one hand rubbing his stomach. “Better watch out.”

“I have no problem orbiting you, sweetling.” Merlin puts his arms around him and kisses the back of his neck.

“Euww. Now I’m gonna smell like pistachio.”

“You always smell sweet.” Merlin presses his face to Eggsy’s neck and inhales. “I smell your own sweet scent…cinnamon and vanilla. And that of the babe…the perfect mix.”

“Sap.” But Eggsy turns his face up for a kiss. 

They head back to the house and settle in front of the television, Merlin massaging Eggsy’s feet on his lap as they lounge on the sofa. These are the times he loves best, when they’re not Merlin and Galahad but simply Merlin and Eggsy, an alpha with his omega. Eggsy starts nodding off on the sofa rather early so Merlin turns it off and carries him up the stairs.

“Tha fuck, babe? Yer back,” Eggsy says drowsily.

“I will never miss the chance to carry my sweet omega.” Merlin deposits Eggsy in the en suite. “Are you awake enough to brush your teeth, or do you need me to do it for you?”

“Not that tired,” Eggsy says. “An’ I ain’t NEVER gonna let you take care of me like that.”

“I’m your alpha.”

“Bullshit,” Eggsy snaps and Merlin laughs.

Eggsy takes care of things in the loo and Merlin goes in shortly after. When he comes back out Eggsy’s sitting on the bed in a pair of pajama pants, holding out a small jar. “Ooh, is it one of those nights?” Merlin teases, running his hand down and grasping his cock through his jeans. 

“It will ALWAYS be one of those nights,” Eggsy says with a sly grin. He’d been briefly concerned that pregnancy would dampen Merlin’s need for him, but it couldn’t have been farther from the truth. They’d had sex multiple times a week throughout his pregnancy, until Merlin got paranoid that it would hurt the baby. “No…I just wondered if ya wanted ta lotion me up.”

“Gladly.” Merlin takes the jar of lotion and kneels between Eggsy’s legs. “Hello, Sprout, it’s your Da.” Eggsy giggles as he always does when Merlin talks to the baby. “I wanted to speak with you about your future prospects.”

“Merlin.” Eggsy rolls his eyes.

Merlin ignores him and opens the jar. He gets some lotion on his fingers and begins to rub it in to Eggsy’s skin. “Now, most parents wish for their child to follow in their footsteps, but I’m afraid that isn’t so in your case. Your Daddy is the most brilliant agent in Kingsman history…”

“Alpha, you’re ridiculous.”

“…as you’ll find out once you’re old enough. But neither of us wish for you to put yourself in that kind of danger.” Merlin stops for a moment, placing his cheek to Eggsy’s stomach.

“Shhh, alpha, relax…can feel that worry.” Eggsy gently strokes Merlin’s bald head.

“However.” Merlin kisses the smooth skin and returns to his task. “However, we both know that you are absolutely brilliant, and that you would make an amazing Merlin.”

“True…but say the rest,” Eggsy orders.

Merlin sighs. “And of course we will respect your wishes no matter what, and you shall choose your own profession.” His thumbs rub circles over Eggsy’s stomach and he groans with pleasure. “That being said, we will not pay one pound for university unless you major in engineering, mathematics, or computers.”

“Merlin!” Eggsy playfully slaps him on the head. “Get away from us.” He gently shoves Merlin away. He reaches for his jumper but Merlin takes it from him and drops it to the ground. “Babe, I’m chilly.”

“Just wait.” Merlin puts the lid back on the jar and smiles at his omega. He gently kisses him, hands resting on Eggsy’s shoulders. They slide down as Merlin’s kisses become more passionate, thumbs gently tracing over Eggsy’s full breasts.

“Merlin,” he moans, dipping his head so Merlin’s lips can slide down his throat.

“Just for a second, please, my sweetling?” Merlin murmurs. Eggsy lets his head fall back, offering his chest to Merlin. Merlin growls quietly, mouth moving down his chest to suckle at a nipple. “Fuck, lad, you drive me crazy. You’re so fucking perfect. Perfect omega, perfect for me.” He gently cups the other breast, bringing the nipple to his mouth.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Eggsy gasps, hand reaching down to stroke himself through his pajama bottoms.

“As soon as the doctor clears you, I am going to WRECK you, my omega.” Merlin forces himself to back away, kissing Eggsy’s lips. 

“Not if I wreck you first.” Eggsy’s panting for breath as he stands.

“Do you really need the jumper? I can keep you warm.” Merlin smiles hopefully.

“Fine, you filthy old man. Go wash yer hands an’ then ya can fall asleep on me.”

“I love you.” Merlin kisses him and hurries to the en suite.

When he comes to the bed Eggsy’s already under the covers. Merlin removes his own jumper, pulls on pajama bottoms and slides in behind Eggsy, pressing his chest to Eggsy’s back. “Want me ta turn around?” Eggsy asks sleepily.

“No. I just wanted to feel your skin against mine.” He puts his arms around Eggsy, hands lightly resting over Eggsy’s chest. “Love you, my sweetling.”

“Love you, too, Merlin.”

 

Merlin’s jolted awake a few hours later by the pounding of his heart. He doesn’t realize what’s going on, yawning as he turns on the bedside lamp. His heart almost stops as he sees Eggsy curled into the fetal position, arms wrapped around his stomach. His back is covered in a sheen of sweat and he’s panting for breath. “Eggsy. Oh my God, what is it?”

“Hurts,” he gasps. “Been comin’ an’ goin’ fer about an’ hour now.”

“Why didn’t you waken me?” Merlin growls, and Eggsy whimpers as Merlin’s angry scent wafts through the room. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to pull it back, sending a comforting scent of protection instead. “I would have helped you, lad.”

“Don’t think…fuck…don’t think ya can help with this.” When he turns onto his back, his eyes are wide. “I think…ya gotta get me ta medical, babe.”

“What? But three weeks…”

“Sprout ain’t got a calendar in there,” Eggsy snaps. He howls as another contraction hits. “Please…maybe they’ll just check me over an’ send me back home.”

“Or maybe they’ll keep you and the next time we come home we’ll come home with a baby.” Merlin jumps out of bed and pulls his shoes on.

“I think ya wanna change into trousers or sommat first, babe.” 

“Shut up.” Merlin yanks off the shoes and pulls on a jumper. “Sorry. I didn’t mean that,” he says soothingly. “You’re right, of course. Just wait and I’ll help you dress.” He frantically digs around for his jeans, pulling them on without pants. He yelps as he almost zips his prick in his haste.

“M’fine, Merlin.” Eggsy slowly sits up and rubs at his eyes. “Can’t find my jumper, though.”

“You own about five thousand shirts, Eggsy, just pick one.” Merlin tries to keep his anxiety at bay. This is it, the time they’d planned for…but they’d planned on it happening three weeks into the future. He finally gets himself dressed and turns to Eggsy, who’s managed to pull on track pants and a hoodie. He waits patiently for Merlin to help him with his shoes and socks, but he cries out with pain when he stands. “Relax…relax my omega,” Merlin whispers. He sweeps Eggsy into his arms and carries him downstairs. 

“I’m fine…put me down…ya need tha bag an’ tha keys.” Eggsy stands with one hand planted on the front door, carefully panting for breath.

“Bag…keys…right…” Merlin picks up a bag and swipes the keys from their hook.

“Merlin…that’s my bag fer tha range…don’t think we’ll be needing guns in the delivery room.” Eggsy’s eyes flutter closed as he breathes through another contraction. “Bag’s in tha parlor.”

“Right, yes. Parlor.” Merlin starts to sweat, tugging at the jumper which suddenly seems far too tight. He grabs the bag and comes back to his omega.

“Merlin.” Eggsy’s hand only shakes a little bit as he touches Merlin’s face. “I love ya. I know you’ll take care of me. It’s fine. Relax, alpha.”

“I will always take care of you,” Merlin vows. “Now stay put until I bring the car around.”

Of course Eggsy doesn’t stay put, coming down the walk to the street before Merlin has the car in park. “Okay, let’s go.” Eggsy lets himself into the car and puts on his seatbelt. “I called Dr. Benner, she’ll be waiting.”

“Have you ever obeyed any order I’ve given you?” Merlin growls as he zooms down the street.

“Yes…I obey you in the field all the time,” Eggsy says sweetly. He reaches over for Merlin’s hand and holds it over his stomach.

“Let’s just hope Sprout takes after me in that regard,” Merlin mutters.

Gravel flies as they pull up in front of the manor, Merlin not even bothering to take the car to the garage. He helps Eggsy out and starts to heft him into his arms. “Don’t you dare. You are NOT carrying me inside,” Eggsy snaps. “Ain’t a fuckin’ invalid.”

“No, you’re a very pregnant omega in labor.” 

Eggsy actually kicks him and goes up the steps. “Hey, Dr. Benner.”

“Galahad,” the pretty woman says, smiling at him. “And Merlin. I take it your little one has been making his or her presence known?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Eggsy presses on his back and winces. 

She guides him to the waiting wheelchair and a nurse starts to push him away. “Eggsy,” Merlin calls frantically.

“He’ll be fine, Merlin. We’ll get him settled in. I need to ask you a few questions and get you into scrubs.”

Before he knows it they’re in the delivery room, Eggsy grasping his hand for dear life. “Guess this is it.” Pain and fear radiate from him and Merlin wants to hug him.

“Yes it is. I’m so proud of you, my sweetling. You’ve given me the greatest gift.”

“I love you,” Eggsy whispers.

 

Merlin sits by Eggsy’s bed, watching in amazement as his daughter nurses. “She’s brilliant. You’re brilliant.”

“You’re biased.” Eggsy tilts his head up and kisses him. “She’s just doing what babies do.”

“But she learned how to do it so quickly, and you…you handle her like you were born to do it.” Merlin’s lips tremble.

“Aw, babe.” Eggsy tilts his head to lean against Merlin’s. “I think we’re all pretty brilliant.”

“May I?” Harry pokes his head in the door.

“Course, Haz,” Eggsy says quietly. “If ya don’t mind seein’ my tits an’ all.”

“Lovely,” Harry says dryly. He places a small vase of flowers on the bedside table and kisses the top of Eggsy’s head. “Congratulations to you both.”

“Thank you, Harry.” Merlin stands up and accepts a hug from his best friend.

“In a second you can meet yer goddaughter,” Eggsy says. “I think she’s about done.” The nurse nods to confirm it.

“Goddaughter?” Harry whispers.

Merlin nods. “If you agree.”

“I do…it’s quite the honor.” 

Eggsy removes her from the nipple with the nurse’s help and quickly burps her. They wrap her up and Merlin carefully hands her to Harry. “Mckenna Rae.”

“A strong name. I like it.” Harry sits in the rocker and smiles up at Merlin. He does a double-take. “Have you been working out more, Merlin? Jesus, you’re practically busting out of that jumper.”

“Not really, I…”

Eggsy bursts into laughter. “No, he ain’t been workin’ out, Haz…but he apparently needs his eyes checked.”

“What is your problem?” Merlin asks.

“Now I know why I couldn’t find my jumper when we woke up.” He points at Merlin, who looks down at his chest. “That’s mine, ya idiot.”

Harry bursts out laughing as well, and McKenna frets a bit. Harry shushes her and rocks. “Well, you were in labor. And it was the middle of the night. And you shouldn’t throw your clothing all over the room,” Merlin says defensively.

“I like it, makes ya look extra fit.” Eggsy looks at him and licks his lips.

“Oh please…that’s what got you here in the first place,” Harry says. “Close your eyes and cover your ears, Lady McKenna…you’ll find your daddies are quite naughty.”

“Yes, we are.” Merlin goes over to Eggsy and kisses him. “You like me in your jumper?”

“I like you better out of it.”


End file.
